narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Takeda Rei
Rei Takeda is a retired shinobi currently residing in Uzushiogakure no Sato. Please note the following is a WIP. Appearance And Attire Due to the usage of "serpentine" in describing Rei, one might think of him as particularly unattractive. In all actuality, it is simply a term to highlight his smooth skin, sharp eyes, angular facial features, and thinnish lips. Even still, the male seems to be perfectly content with this descriptor not only due to its accuracy, but also thanks tot he sole fact that it is not the other side of the coin. Yes, although it is entirely true, Rei has often been called "pretty" or feminine. Certainly, his paler than average skin, silken hair, and manner of dress might make one think of a woman lacking curves, but he sees it as a point of insecurity rather than insult or compliment. Particularly vain and overtly egotistical, the aristocrat dresses himself in a rather unique manner. As opposed to the styles common amongst his fellow shinobi, he instead prefers imported goods. Often one would be hard-pressed to find him without a cravat around his neck, long clothing in dark blue, black with gold trimming, or red with gold trimming, and of coruse his glasses. Personality if one was to describe Rei's personality, they would find a clear dichotomy. On the one hand, he likens himself to a gentleman and a scholar with a bit of an apathy complex thrown in for good measure. On the other, he is a hedonist, womanizer, and layabout. With regard to the former, when simply "out and about," he tends to maintain a perfectly stoic expression unless directly locked in conversation with another person. This, coupled with his rather verbose speech and airy,calm delivery, seems to perpetuate an almost stereotypical facade, either of an aristocrat or of a bookworm. Of course, the male is both and so either assumption would be correct. Though oddly enough, he doesn't seem to make full use of his talents, not out of laziness but rather because he ahs very little to apply to them. With regard to the latter, Rei simply has a tendency to do whatever feels good at any given moment. An incorrigible flirt, he has a tendency to charm or try and charm all sorts of women be they rich, poor, shinobi or civillian. However, his enjoyment of other human beings remains wholeheartedly shallow, as he seems to care only about a woman's beauty as opposed to her personality (though as an aside, he prefers women that match his own haughty demeanour above all else.) Never one to maintain a relationship for long periods of time, he tends to move on from his various girlfriends rather quickly as if they never really existed in the first place. Typical to those of his ilk, he is exceptionally vain and snobbish at virtually all times and feels a need for absolute control. Circumstances Surrounding His Birth. A frigid wasteland of a country, the Land of Iron is unique in that it does not follow the so-called shinobi ways. Bathed in tradition, each fiefdom is watched over by a single aristocratic clan that manages its own military and resources, giving troops when requested and paying taxes in both food and other such goods. If a young person desires some sort of prestiege, they join their clan's military force as an ashigaru and strive to work their way through the ranks with the end-goal of becoming a samurai. Even the high-born are kept to this standard, if only because it gives the clan a particularly bad name when its future leader has no military experience and yet, by that same tradition they are given command of a military force. Nakura Namie was not particularly fond of traditions in the slightest. Although she was particularly intelligent when it came to politics due to a particular pragmatic streak, she was instead more concerned with her personal affairs rather than her family's. As opposed to political meetings she much preferred the lavish parties her peers would throw, which were often complete with exotic clothing, exotic food/drink, and carnal pleasures of all sorts. It was at such a party that she met Takeda Rin, though what transpired is by no means a love story. Although Namie held some sort of respect for the femininely named man, they had only two or three rather shallow encounters before they both became rather bored with one another (as young hedonists do) and moved on to other things, other people. Although she was with several men in the weeks preceeding Rin, Namie opted to give her son a similarly feminine name and the male's surname solely so she could have some sort of stake in the Takeda Clan. Luckily for her, such a ploy was successful and after Rin's death by a respiratory illness and his parents' succumbing to old age, she was made regent. Early Childhood Although one could perceive Nakura Namie as evil due to the above attempt at gaining political influence, it is perhaps shocking to note that Rei's early childhood was one filled with luxury. Although his father was nonexistent to him, his mother was perfectly content to dote on him not for the sake of appearance, but rather because she simply wanted to. Category:Male